Allergic
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Imagine if every mouthful of food you took could do serious harm to your body. Even touching the food could send you into a reaction. What happens when Sam has a reaction at school?


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea.

There were only about 6 foods that Sam could eat: Carrots, Whole Wheat Pasta, Chicken, Eggs, Yogurt, and Potatoes. It didn't give much variety to his diet, and any other type of food could have some serious and even life-threatening consequences. Just a small bite of any other food that wasn't tested could cause problems, so he had to be extra careful when it came to what he put in his body. "Samuel, you better hurry up! You still have the formula to drink before school!", called up his Mother, Jane, from downstairs. Sam ran a comb through his blonde hair before he picked up his boots and backpack and walked out of his room and down the hall. Stevie and Stacey were already at the table eating their breakfast by the time he got into the kitchen. "Your formula is in a picture on the counter, you need to drink that all. We'll be going for more food trials in a few days.", explained Jane as she wiped syrup off of the twins' mouths.

"How much is there to drink today?", asked Sam as he walked over to the picture and unscrewed the lid. "A quart at least. You'll have to fill a water bottle and take it with you to school to drink during lunch and another for through the day. You'll drink the rest this morning.", explained Jane. The blonde took out two water bottles and unscrewed the small caps before placing them down on the counter, before opening one of the cupboards and taking down a glass. "I really hate drinking this stuff, it tastes like vanilla and dirt.", admitted Sam as he filled the two water bottles before pouring the rest into the glass in front of him. "Oh, come on, it ain't that bad.", said Jane as she walked over to her oldest son and rubbed his back. Sam slid the glass over to her for her to take a drink of it, chuckling lowly when her nose wrinkled up at the taste. "You're right, it is that bad. God, that's awful.", she said to him as she slid the glass back over to him.

"I told you that. Hey, where'd you put you put my Epipen?", asked Sam as he stuck a straw in the glass and began to suck down the white liquid. "In the drawer by the stove, take it along with you.", replied Jane as she tied Stevie's shoes. Stacey ran over to the drawer and took out the Epipen before running over to her older brother and placing it on the counter beside him. "Here you go, Sammy.", she said to him before she skipped off in the other direction with her ponytail swinging behind her head. "Thank you, Stacey.", replied the oldest blonde as he slid the Epipen into his backpack and swallowed the last of the formula with a curl of his tongue. "Hurry up, sweetheart. Don't forget the water bottles or the Epipen.", said Jane as she handed her son his backpack and took the glass from him, before nudging him towards the door. "I'll see you tonight. Bye guys!", called out Sam as he walked out of the house, placing one of the water bottles into his backpack before slinging it up onto his shoulder as he unscrewed the cap to the other, taking a small drink of it.

Even though the formula mixture tasted awful it was what was keeping Sam alive, it was giving him some strength and energy as well as his need nutrients that he wasn't getting from food. The blonde began his usual walk down the road kicking a stone as he walked, listening to the birds chirping above his head as they flapped their wings in the air. He moved off the side of the road when a truck pulled up beside him, he recognized the chipped paint and roaring engine of Puck's old truck. "Get in, dude.", said Puck as he reached over and opened the passenger side door. "Thanks, man. I really didn't feel like walking today.", said Sam as he climbed up into the truck and set his backpack on his feet before closing the door. "You should have just called me, I would've came by and picked up your blonde ass.", teased the mowhawk headed teen as he drove back onto the road and on down it. Sam punched him lightly in the shoulder before taking another long drink of the formula.

"Dude, what in the hell is that?", asked Puck as he shot a glance over at the other teen in confusion. _What am I supposed to tell him? Might as well just make up a lie._ "It's a protein drink, man. I dare you to try it. Triple dog dare you.", said Sam as he held out the bottle to him. "I can't turn that down.", replied Puck as he took the bottle with one hand and drove with the other, he placed it to his lips and took a hesitant sip, before he wrinkled his nose up and made a gagging noise as he handed the bottle back to the blonde. "That's just nasty. How can you drink that?", asked the mowhawk headed teen as he drove into the parking lot of the school. "No choice, Puck. No choice at all.", admitted the blonde as he capped the water bottle before he tucked it into his backpack and got out of the truck, shutting the door behind himself just as Puck got out. He chuckled as he watched the older teen rolling his tongue around to get the taste out of his mouth.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Come on, Sammy! I'm so hungry!", pleaded Brittany as she grabbed hold of Sam's arm and gave him a tug that almost pulled him out of his chair. "Give me two seconds, Britt. You dont have to wait for me.", said Sam as he answered the last question on his test. "I don't know the way to the cafeteria and I lost my compass.", admitted Brittany as she tugged him out of his chair and pushed him to the Teacher's desk. "I'll walk you.", said Sam as he handed the test to his Teacher before he linked arms with the blonde girl and walked out of the room. "I wonder whats for lunch today? I hope it's pizza, I love pizza.", said Brittany as she walked down the hall with the blonde, chatting happily into his ear. Sam shifted his backpack on his shoulder just as Santana walked over to them, the Latino smiled at the blonde cheerio as she linked her arm through hers. "Hey, Britt. Hey, Trouty.", said Santana as they walked into the cafeteria.

Puck and Finn joined the trio at the doors of the cafeteria and walked in with them. "Looks like your wish came true, it's pizza today.", said Sam as he took in the smell of the food. "And I'm getting doubles.", said Finn as he walked into the lunch line with a smile on his face. "Of course you are.", muttered Puck as he followed his friend into the line. Sam let go of Brittany to let the blonde go with her girlfriend into the line as he walked over to their table and sat down beside Blaine and Kurt. "Hey guys.", said Sam as he took out the second water bottle of the formula. "Hey Sam.", said Blaine as he smiled over at the blonde. Sam took a long drink of the formula and then set it aside before looking over at Kurt who was watching him curiously. "I'm not going to ask, I know you and your health stuff. But you have to try one of these, I made them this morning. Finn told me there's too much chocolate in them, but Blaine and I love them.", said Kurt as he slid a container of cookies over to the blonde.

_Please don't let me be allergic to chocolate. I love chocolate. _The boy took one of the cookies out of the container and then slid it back to the brunette. "Tell me what you think and be honest.", said Kurt as he put the lid back on the container. Sam smiled over at them both and took a big bite out of the cookie, moaning softly as the chocolate chips hit his tongue. "That is seriously good. I might just steal your recipe.", said the blonde as he chewed and swallowed the bite before polishing off the remainder of it. "See, I told you. They're amazing.", said Blaine as he kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "I'll give you the recipe if you give me the recipe for your Mom's apple dumplings. They're bliss.", said Kurt as he held out his hand for the boy. The blonde took his hand in his and shook it in agreement, smiling at the brunette. "You got yourself a deal, Kurt.", said Sam as he took his hand back and caught the smile of Blaine, just before he began to feel a tickling sensation in the back of his throat.

"Oh no. No. No. No.", said Sam as he moved a bit away from the two boys as the sensation got worse. "Whats wrong, Sam?", asked Blaine in a worried tone as he saw the panic in the boy's eyes. The blonde was about to answer him when his throat swelled shut and his body locked up, he began clawing at his throat with his nails as he fell out of his seat. He began gasping for air that wouldn't reach his hurting lungs. "Kurt, go get the Nurse!", ordered Blaine as he got out of his seat and knelt down beside the blonde. Kurt ran out of the cafeteria and down the hall to the Nurse's Office as Blaine moved Sam's hands away from his throat as his lips began to turn blue. His body began to tremor and convulse slightly just as the Nurse arrived with Kurt following behind her. Finn and Puck were now at the boy's side, looking down at him in shock. "I'm going to need you to step back, boys. I need some room.", said Nurse Susan as she knelt down beside the boy.

She checked his pulse and saw that it was beating faster than usual and that his eyes were rolled back into his head. "Sam, sweetie, if you can move your hand point to where the Epipen is. What did he eat?", asked Nurse Susan as she looked up at the boys. "Just a chocolate chip cookie.", replied Blaine as he stood beside his boyfriend, who looked close to crying. "There goes another food.", said Nurse Susan as she watched Sam shakily move one of his hands in the direction of his backpack that was sitting on the table. The woman grabbed his backpack and tore open one of the pockets, taking out the Epipen in the process. She took off the cap and forced one of the boy's legs to go straight so she had a clear shot. "Brace yourself, sweetie.", she said to the blonde as she stabbed the part of the Epipen into his thigh, pushing the plunger down so the medicine would go into his body. Sam let out a hurt and strangled noise as the plunger was pushed down.

Sam's body stopped convulsing and his muscles relaxed to let him able to move, but his eyes were still rolled back and his throat only opened up a little. "Come on, sweetie. You have to breathe.", said Nurse Susan as she hit his back a few times, rubbing it afterwards to coax him to use his lungs. He managed in a few strangled breaths as his throat opened up completely, taking in deeper breaths as his eyes rolled back to normal. "There you go. Stay down and just breathe. You're okay, Sam. You're alright.", cooed the woman as she rubbed the boy's back and arms to get him to relax and continue breathing again. "Whats wrong with him?", asked Puck anxiously as he looked down at his pale friend, who was finally getting some color back to his skin. "Samuel has an extreme food allergy, he can't have but only a few foods so far, anything else causes an allergic idiopathic epileptic reaction.", explained the woman as she looked up at them, before she coaxed the blonde boy into a sitting position, helping him bend his legs so he was able to stay up, only leaning on her legs slightly.


End file.
